


In That Car

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 就是两个青少年, 手活, 跟罗宾没关系
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当杰森·托特提出“正常人一样的约会”时，迪克·格雷森以为他们会去看个电影、吃个烛光晚餐或者随便溜达一晚上之类的……</p>
            </blockquote>





	In That Car

**Author's Note:**

> ※：BGM：Animals，Singer：Nickelback

杰森·托特的嘴唇贴着迪克的脖颈，舌头在那敏感的皮肤上打着转。然后他略微抬起头，嘴唇摩擦着迪克的耳廓，声带振动，低沉地、沙哑地、热辣地。杰森刻意压制着音量，迪克听不太真切，却因为那些微小的震动而发出接近呜咽的呻吟。  
“轻声点，”杰森将手指竖在了迪克轻微红肿的嘴唇前方，“轻声点，我们可还在别人的车后座上呢。”  
这样的认知并没有阻止迪克或者杰森继续做些什么，他们将舌头伸进了对方的口腔，贪婪地交换着唾液，舌尖划过口腔上层粘膜，感受着那个梯度。迪克因舒适而发出喉音的掺杂着小幅度吞咽声，喉结上下滑动。杰森注视着整个过程，挑起了半边眉毛，咂了咂舌。他的唇舌向下移动着，留下唾液的痕迹并用上了牙齿。喉结被变换着角度地啃咬，这让迪克心底感到一阵羽毛拂过的瘙痒。  
这种互相勾引的战术总是以年长者的失败告终，迪克将杰森推到汽车后座的另外一边，伸出腿半坐在杰森的一条大腿上。他的手指在那该死的皮带上努力着，却被另外一双手抓住、阻止。  
“就像我刚刚说的，迪基鸟。”杰森吮吸着迪克的中指，先是伸出舌头有一搭没一搭地舔着修剪平整的指甲，然后慢慢地沿着指缝向下滑动，直到整个手指都被唾液润湿。“我们还在车后座，而不是什么宽敞的地方。所以，你脑海中那些下流、龌龊的场面也许不会发生。”  
迪克有些意外地瞪着眼睛。  
“但我说了‘也许’，不是吗？”杰森手把手地引导着迪克的双手，释放出两人被压抑许久的阴茎，而这个过程中迪克将自己的额头紧紧地贴上杰森的，喘息，双眼紧闭。杰森目不转睛地看着迪克试图平稳他的呼吸，降低心脏起伏的速率。“这好像是我们第一次没穿着紧身的制服或者戴着奇怪的面具做这些事情。”杰森拖着尾音，缓慢的语速让词语都好像粘连在一起却又一个个清晰可辨。  
“我以为我们做这些事情的时候都是裸着的。”迪克依旧闭着眼睛，作死地调侃。杰森对此的回答是左手在迪克的龟头上按摩，时不时向下揉搓一把，整个柱身被前液涂抹得湿淋淋的。这是个很普通的手活，而杰森想要更刺激一点，于是他抽出原本阴茎上滑动的手，揽着迪克的腰，将他拉扯着摆弄到合适的位置，这样他那长着老茧、给枪上过膛、拿过手术刀的右手就能把沉甸甸的双球托在手中。适当的上下抚慰和按压给予迪克前所未有的快感，第一次他人给予的手活，在车后座、来自小翅膀的手活……  
杰森察觉到腿上的臀部在不自觉地摆动，迪克·格雷森想要高潮的预告。于是，杰森停下了所有的动作，费了点功夫整理好两人的衣服，收拾妥当后向着前面的出租车司机说：“带我们随便去个地方吧。”


End file.
